


Between Your Legs, My Shoulders Overwhelmed

by VixTheBitch (LittleMissBacon)



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Aneela has BDE (big dyke energy) and is a top, Cunnilingus, F/F, Flirting, Gags, Kendry is the definition of a power bottom, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Smut, Teasing, They're both vers okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/VixTheBitch
Summary: Green Queens shameless smut, as it should be <3 Set in its own little plot vacuum.





	Between Your Legs, My Shoulders Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> First work for this fandom, and to be honest I haven't watched the show in its entirety so please don't shoot : ) I'm writing this because Aneela and Kendry are just so… perfect for each other : )))  
If it seems a little OOC then screw it becuz I just want the hot (former) villain, murder girlfriends to flirt and bang : )))))  
Also there's hardly any smut for the pairing so what's a girl to do? 
> 
> Title taken from [Wet Dreams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7cQFbW6wNrU) by Daniela Andrade.

At first glance one would think that, of the two, Aneela would be the dominant figure in the relationship. That she would be in charge due to the many centuries behind her and near invincibility thanks to her Hullen biology. That her volatile nature and short fuse would determine the hierarchy between her and her lover.

Those who assumed that, Aneela thought, would surely perish for ever underestimating Delle Seyah Kendry. The elegant, detached demeanour, and that brilliant, calculating mind. Her ferocity, and her relentless, cutting words that aim deep and personal. Her brutality, with or without Hullen blood flowing through her veins. That is what made her an equal in Aneela’s eyes.

Aneela could swoon even now just thinking about her beloved Kendry. She had never felt this way for anyone, never had a connection been so visceral before. And never had she felt this much passion and lust for one person… 

Aneela rose from the Green, and the slimy liquid slithered down her body back into the bath. The corner of her dark painted lips quirked up into a mischievous smile as her sharp eyes locked with Delle's from the bed across the room.

"Enjoying the view, Kendry?" Aneela asked, moving her hands over her nude form.

"I think you know my answer, Aneela," Delle's eyes raked over her lover, taking in her perfect body.

Aneela loved to be on display, loved knowing the effect she had on other people. Part of why she loved her dear Kendry so much was because she was the exact same. They loved to put on a show, going to various lengths to tease and flirt and test limits. 

Today was no different.

"I do know, but you also know how much I love hearing the words come from your mouth," Aneela stepped out of the pool and dried herself off.

She joined her wife in bed, straddling her hips. Delicate hands came up and stroked along smooth thighs. Aneela hissed as Kendry dug her short nails into her skin.

"I am very much enjoying the view," Kendry bit her lower lip and dug her nails in harder. “And I’d like to have more of a  _ holistic _ experience.”

"Naughty, naughty Kendry," Aneela pinned her lover's hands on either side of her head, and moved so their lips were barely millimetres apart. "It's that kind of day today, is it?"

"I'm feeling a little… adventurous."

"Oh, Kendry. You always know what to say to make a girl  _ very _ happy," Aneela crashed their lips together, the tension finally bubbling over.

Aneela never thought she’d meet someone even remotely close to her level, yet here she was pinned beneath her and looking ever so pretty with her dark brown hair splayed so perfectly. The Hullen commander still thanks the Gods to this day for bringing Delle Seyah to her. They parted from the kiss, both women needing to catch their breath.

“Kendry, my love, will you put your hands above your head for me?” Aneela asked - it was the same sickly sweet voice she used when talking down to her Hullen underlings.

Delle’s hackles rose and her eyes narrowed, but did as she was asked. She knew that Aneela was pushing buttons, because that was just how she operated. She liked to tease and poke and prod until she would ultimately get hurt. But this? This was purely to mess with her love, raise the stakes a little. Besides, who doesn’t love playing with a teensy little bit of fire? Aneela thought to herself as she smirked down at her lover. She gripped the fabric of the sheets that only half covered Delle Seyah and tore a long sash off of it.

“Aneela! Those were Qreshi silk sheets!” Kendry exclaimed.

“And they’ll make for lovely restraints, won’t they?” Aneela began to tie her lover’s wrists together nice and tight, the smirk never wavering.

“They were expensive,” Delle Seyah rolled her eyes, very close to pouting.

“If it makes you feel any better, I’ll get you new ones,” Aneela said and pecked Kendry’s lips.

Another quick rip was heard and, before Delle Seyah could reprimand her wife, the balled up strip of silk was shoved into her mouth. The bound and gagged woman protested, halfheartedly, Aneela noticed. Kendry thrashed against the bed and Aneela, trying to buck her partner off of her.

“Perfect! Don’t you look delicious… Imagine what the Nine would think if they could see you now, nude and at the complete mercy of yours truly. How scandalous!” Aneela couldn’t stop the teasing even if she tried, it was just so natural.

Delle Seyah scoffed through the balled up material and shook her head. The woman on top let out a delicate titter and stroked the silky soft hair splayed out on the bed before her. It was just so easy to rile her up.

“I’m sorry, Kendry,” Aneela cooed as her fingers traced the outline of her lover’s jaw. “I’m being so mean, aren’t I?”

Another attempt at jostling Aneela from her position atop her sent the Hullen Commander into a fit of giggles. Even with her own Hullen strength, Delle Seyah wouldn’t have been able to best Aneela in her current predicament.

“Mmrph!” Kendry grunted as she glared up into her lover’s amused gaze.

“Yes, yes, I know, my beloved Kendry. Be a good girl and you’ll get what you want,” Aneela’s words only seemed to stoke her lover’s desire.

Aneela moved down the bed, her lips making a path down Delle Seyah’s exposed body, leaving slow, lingering kisses on the way. She couldn’t help herself and bit down on one of the straining nipples. A muffled groan came from above, and Aneela continued on her way. Like iron to a magnet, the dark painted lips drew nearer to Delle Seyah’s core. Kendry spread her legs, desperate and wanton. She  _ needed _ Aneela’s mouth, craved it. If she had to choose between total control of the Quad and Aneela, well… It was no question. Delle Seyah sunk into the bed as her lover’s tongue ran along her inner thigh. Her hips moved, trying to encourage the wandering tongue to where she needed it most.

“Kendry,” Aneela tutted. “If you don’t keep still I will stop and leave.”

Delle Seyah relented, knowing very well that Aneela wasn’t joking around and would follow through. And as much as she would love to misbehave, she was very much craving this orgasm. Aneela’s tongue resumed its movements, this time slipping between the glistening folds but staying away from the delicate bundle of nerves. Aneela slid her arms beneath Kendry’s thighs so they rested on her shoulders. This gave her unrestricted access to what lay between. Glancing up, Aneela saw that she was being watched under Delle Seyah’s intense gaze. She knew what that look was trying to convey, after all she knew Kendry better than anyone.  _ If you don’t put your mouth on me right now I’m going to burn the entire ship down _ , Aneela could hear it clearly as if Kendry’s threat was whispered directly into her ear. Her lover’s chest rose and fell, her breathing was heavy. Aneela winked up at Delle Seyah before  _ finally _ giving her what she wanted.

A rip rung out through the room as soon as Aneela’s tongue took a swipe of Kendry’s throbbing clit. The makeshift restraints on her wrists had torn a fraction, but they still held up, still kept her Kendry bound and at her mercy. Aneela gripped one of her lover’s thighs while the other moved up to grab one of her breasts. Delle Seyah moaned loudly even through the thick ball of silk in her mouth. Aneela knew it would be stupid to stop and make a quip so she saved it for later and wrapped her lips around Kendry’s clit, sucking ever so gently. Heels dug into her back to encourage her, but Aneela didn’t need much encouragement to keep going. The muffled noises Kendry was making, the way her body responded…  _ That _ was enough.

Aneela stayed like that for Gods knows how long, twenty minutes? A few hours? She certainly wasn’t keeping track; how could she with such a gorgeous creature beneath her looking the way she did? What she did know was that her beloved Kendry was going mad from the pleasure and the denial of her orgasm. Aneela couldn’t help it. She’d happily spend days between Kendry’s thighs, drinking her in and giving pleasure in return. Unfortunately, Delle Seyah had other plans. Plans that involved one very intense, long overdue orgasm. It kept building and building, and when she was at the precipice Aneela would stop. It was agony! Gods help Aneela once she was out of those restraints… 

Delle Seyah gasped as two fingers slipped inside of her. She closed her eyes and rolled her hips into both Aneela’s mouth and fingers. Aneela started slow, easing her fingers in and out of her beloved, before working her up to an almost brutal pace. Her mouth was firmly fastened to the overstimulated clit. Kendry threw her head back against the pillows as her orgasm rapidly approached.

Creeping closer and closer to release, Kendry stilled as it held still for just a moment. Then, everything crashed into her like a freight train. Her legs locked tighter over Aneela’s shoulders and her body drew taut. It didn’t help that Aneela kept her mouth on her clit, prolonging her release. All the breath in Delle Seyah’s body had been expelled, and she was truly breathless. The edges of her vision began to blur and darken. It was then that her body allowed her to breath again, inhaling as much air as she could through her nose. Her body twitched as Aneela finally let up, her fingers stilling and her mouth just resting against her clit. 

Aneela sat up and let her eyes roam over Delle Seyah’s body, watching as the aftershocks continued through her. It was such a satisfying sight, to see her wife experience something so carnal, so raw. In a moment of tenderness, Aneela stroked Kendry’s hip as she recovered. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to the corner of her lover’s mouth before taking the balled up silk from it.

“Gods…” Kendry groaned, still trying to catch her breath. “I think that’s as close as I’m ever getting to a religious experience.”

“I’m glad you had fun,” Aneela grinned as she moved up to untie Kendry.

As soon as her hands were free, Delle Seyah gripped Aneela’s throat and flipped them over. There was a wild look in Kendry’s eyes, and the Hullen Commander bit her lower lip in anticipation. She knew she could very easily overpower her lover, but she did enjoy when she was dominant and a little violent.

“You’re going to pay for that,” Kendry moved closer so her lips ghosted over Aneela’s.

“And here I thought you enjoyed it,” Aneela whispered before capturing those irresistible lips in a fierce, passionate kiss.

“I did, but you know how much I dislike being denied what I want.”

“My spoiled Kendry. I guess I’ll have to make it up to you,” Aneela said as she stroked Delle Seyah’s cheek.

“Shut up and roll over. Since you ruined the sheets, we may as well keep using them,” Kendry said as she bound Aneela’s wrists together behind her back, tightening them so the fabric cut into her skin.

A few hours later, Aneela was on her front with a lazy smile. The only evidence of what had transpired were the almost imperceptible pink marks on her backside, and the very large wet patch on the bed beneath her.

**Author's Note:**

> If I ever do write more Green Queens content, it'll be exclusively one-shots as I am absolutely terrible with maintaining a multi-chapter work : )


End file.
